Charlie and Lola
Entrance I have this little sister Lola A couch will spawn with Charlie sitting on it and Lola jumping around and being crazy on it. Charlie says "I have this litte sister Lola." Special Attacks Charlie Neutral B - Pink Milk Charlie will get out a cup of pink milk and will start to drink it. This takes a long process but the more it's held on for, the more damage is healed. Side B - Soccer Kick Charlie will kick a soccer ball which will cause damage. Like Rainbow Dash EQG Soccer Ball move, the ball can be picked up when kicked. Up B - Encyclopedia Helecoptor Charlie and Lola will get into a helecoptor and start flying around the stage laughing. This dosen't do damage but it can break sheilds and can stun opponents. This also moves the spawn point of where Charlie and Lola swap. Down B - Yes Lola? Lola will yell out "Charlie!". Charlie will go back and Lola will swap. Lola Neutral B - Pink Milk Same as Charlie's, but with a stronger effect. Side B - Jumping Ball Lola will get on her jumping ball as seen in the intro for the show. She will go around the stage and anyone in the way will get damaged. Up B - Charlie's Rocket Lola will get into Charlie's rocket and it will fire upwards. This gives damage to anyone in the way. But when it get's to the nearest platform, it will break into a million tiny pieces. The pieces can be picked up and thrown, but they restrict you of jumping and half your speed. Down B - But Charlie! Lola will say "Charlie!" in a whiney voice which will get Charlie's attention. They will switch and then you can play as Charlie. Both Final Smash - Big Scary Ogre! A bed will spawn. Lola will get into it and Charlie will sit beside her and read a story all about ogres. Unfortunatley this will send Lola to sleep so after the smashe, you won't be able to play as her for a while. This will then spawn in a big scary ogre (not Shrek). The ogre will do one of three things. #Start Crying - Each tear is worth 50% damage. #Races and Chases - Start rampaging over the stage hitting anyone giving heavy damage and stun. #Eggs in Boot - He will get a giant boot and try his best to get some eggs from a tree. While he tries, he will start to stumble. He will fall over and K.O one opponent and give the remaining heavy damage. KOSFX Charlie KOSFX1: "Ah!" KOSFX2: "Mom!" Star KOSFX: "Did you touch my rocket!?" Screen KOSFX: "No!" Lola KOSFX1: "AHHHHH!!!" KOSFX2: "CHARLIE!!!" Star KOSFX: "Help me Charlie!" Screen KOSFX: "Ah!" Taunts Charlie Up: *giggles* Sd: *reads an encyclopedia* Dn: "She is small and very funny." Lola Up: *mumbles something* Sd: *will blow into a cup of pink milk* Dn: "Beetles, Bugs and Butterflys is MY book!" Victory Options+Failure/Clap Victory 1: *Charlie puts a hairclip in Lola's hair and they both laugh* Victory 2: *Lola hugs Charlie* Victory 3: "Say cheese Lola!" "Cheeeeeeeeeeese! *laughs*!" Lose/Clap: *Charlie's broken arm and Lola tries to do a cartwheel* Classic Mode Win/Lose Pose Congratulations/Game Over Pictures Character Description Other Attacks Ground Attacks Basic Attacks *AAA Combo- ??? *Dash Attack- ??? Tilt Attacks *Side- ??? *Up- ??? *Down- ??? Smashes *Side- ??? *Up- ??? *Down- ??? Aerials *N-Air - ??? *F-Air - ??? *B-Air - ??? *U-Air - ??? *D-Air - ??? Grabs, Throws *Grab- ??? *Pummel- ??? *Forward- ??? *Back- ??? *Up- ??? *Down- ??? Others *Ledge attack: ??? *100% ledge attack: ??? *Front attack: ??? *Back attack: ??? *Trip attack: ??? Icon Charlie and Lola logo Victory Music Charlie and Lola theme Kirby Hat Charlie Charlie's Hair Lola Lola's Hair Exclusive stickers TBA Trophy Description TBA Wiimote Sound TBA Classic Mode TBA Snake Codec TBA Role In SSE TBA Extra Colors & Costumes * Trivia *Insert One Category:Playable Characters Category:British Category:Tag Team Category:So Much Nostalgia! Category:Siblings Category:Blonde Category:Male Category:Female Category:Funny Characters Category:Cute Characters Category:Badly Drawn Category:BBC Category:Charlie and Lola Category:Cartoon characters Category:Smash Bros Lawl Generations Category:Lawl Generations Video Movesets Category:Video Movesets Category:People called Lola Category:People called Charlie